


Only One Tent

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Camping, Ficlet, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: After Hidan falls into a river, drenching all his gear and himself, he has to try and convince Kakuzu to let him sleep in his tent.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Only One Tent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a timed server event and it fit for a winter prompt in another server event, 'Fun in the Snow'  
> The setting can be canon or modern, however you like.

“I told you to watch where you were stepping! If you’d have listened to me, you wouldn’t have fallen in!” Kakuzu shouted as he grabbed the soaking wet tent from Hidan’s hands and shook it out, “You just don’t listen. Not ever.”  
  
“I thought I was fine, asshole!” Hidan himself was just as soaked as his tent. All of his gear was after he slipped and fell into the river they had crossed. The water had been ice cold and he hadn’t shut up about it ever since. 

“And now where do you think you’ll be sleeping tonight?” Kakuzu wanted to know as he tossed the tent onto the ground, hoping it would dry overnight, “Have fun freezing to death.” 

Hidan’s mouth gaped open, “Wh-what?! No, no, no! I am _not_ sleeping in a wet sleeping bag, in wet clothes, out in the open! No fucking way!”  
  
“Get the rest of your stuff laid out to dry, I’ll get a fire started. And change out of those clothes already.” With that, Kakuzu left him to go gather some wood for a fire. He knew exactly where Hidan was planning to sleep and he was determined not to let him. Or at least, make him think he wasn’t going to let him. 

When he returned with an armload of wood, Hidan had done as he was told. All his clothes and his sleeping bag were laid out to dry with his backpack, and he stood shivering, striped down to his boxer shorts as he stuffed marshmallows into his mouth. Marshmallows that looked like they had also gotten wet and were a little soggy, as they stuck to his fingers. Kakuzu made a face at that. 

“C’mon Kaku, get that fire started before I die of hypothermia out here!” He rubbed his arms to try and warm up, shifting from one foot to the other while Kakuzu sighed and got started on setting up the fire.

“Warm now?” Kakuzu asked once he got the fire going and Hidan knelt in front of it. Too close. Kakuzu gripped his upper arm and tugged him backwards, “Not so close.”  
  
“Shit, I thought you were about to push me in!” 

“Don’t tempt me.”  
  
Hidan smiled up at him, “So… you’ve got a tent… and I can’t sleep out here in the cold, with no clothes.”  
  
Kakuzu raised a brow, “I do have a tent. You have one, too, you have a sleeping bag as well.”

“I can’t use them, Kakuzu! I’ll freeze to death!”  
  
“You won’t.”  
  
Hidan got to his feet and went to sit next to Kakuzu, putting on his most charming smile, “Come on… we’ll share your tent,” he tapped Kakuzu’s arm with his finger, “we can keep each other warm and I don’t snore.”

“Hidan…”  
  
“Please?”  
  
“If you’d have just listened to me…”  
  
Hidan snuggled closer, somehow having wormed his way under Kakuzu’s arm and was peering up at him with big, violet eyes that reflected the glow of the fire, “I’m a good sleeping companion. The best you’ll ever have.”  
  
Kakuzu was quiet for a moment before asking, “You want to sleep with me so bad?”  
  
Hidan flushed, “Well, I…”  
  
Kakuzu stood, watching with a smirk as Hidan lost his balance and toppled over, catching himself with his hands in the dirt, “Then you can help set up the tent.” 

  
  



End file.
